Assamese Brahmins
|population = |region1 = |pop1 = |ref1 = |region3 = |pop3 = |ref3 = |region2 = |pop2 = |ref2 = |region4 = |pop4 = |ref4 = |region5 = |pop5 = |ref5 = |region6 = |pop6 = |ref6 = |region7 = |pop7 = |ref7 = |region8 = |pop8 = |ref8 = |region9 = |pop9 = |ref9 = |region10 = |pop10 = |ref10 = |languages = • Assamese/Asamiya (and its dialect variants Kamrupi and Goalpariya)'' |religions = Hinduism (Traditional) |related = Indo-Aryan peoples, Brahmin, Barooah, Sarma, Gain, Misra(surname)Mishra Chakrabarty, Goswami |footnotes = }} Assamese Brahmins ( , ) constitute the Indo-Aryan community of the Assam Valley who belong to the Vedic Brahmin caste. Brahmins are found everywhere in Assam and surrounding areas however, most predominantly in Jorhat, Nalbari, Barpeta, Goalpara and Darrang districts. Assamese Brahmins have a significant diaspora, mainly in West Bengal, and are considered to be at the apex of eastern India's caste hierarchy. Common Assamese Brahmin surnames are Acharjee/Acharya, Barua/Baruah, Bhattacharjee/Bhattacharya, Gain/Gayen, Goswami/Ghoshwami, Thakur/Borthakur, Sharma/Sarma, etc. Description Brahmins of Assam Valley belong to the group of Indo-Aryans, who are believed to be having their origins as far as West Bengal to Kannauj.http://online.assam.gov.in/web/guest/historyofassam?webContentId=109367 There is a myth that the Ahoms brought the Brahmins to Assam for worshiping goddess Kamakhya but the fact is that Brahmins were present in Assam much earlier to the advent Ahoms and hence also known as Kamrupi Brahmins. During the reign of Koch Kings the Kamrupi Brahmins were quite prosperous. In fact one of the earliest king of the Ahom Dynasty is known as Bamuni konwar as because he was brought up by a Brahmin family and till that time the Ahom kings were not Hindu and as such there is no question of Ahoms inviting Brahmins to Assam. Although Brahmins in Assam are same as per their faith and customs with that of any other Brahmin community across India but they are Saakta or worshiper of Shakti and are non vegetarian. Certain regional beliefs and customs may exist which may be distinct to the Brahmins in the state. Unlike Brahmins in other parts of India, they may eat non-vegetarian food which includes mostly Fish, Pigeon, Duck, Chicken, Mutton and Eggs. Each Brahmin family within the community belongs to a specific Gotra (Brahmin identity surname) which is unique to a family thereby indicating their origin or ''the Lineage''. Many of the Brahmins in Assam write the conferred titles either given to them as a gift by the Ahom kings or else which they have adopted being in Assam for a long time. A. Surnames 1. Barua, Baruah, Barooah, Baroova, Borooah or other spellings of the same surname. Under this there may exist middle names/titles/prefixes that give the distinction of being Brahmins. Some of common middle names or prefixes: *Bez - Borah, Baruah, Barooah '' *''Bor/Bar - Baruah/Barooah *''Bujar ''- Baruah/Barooah *Chandra - Baruah, Barooah *Ram/Raam - Baruah, Barooah *Ranjan - Baruah, Barooah *Prasad - Baruah, Barooah *Govind/Govinda - Baruah, Barooah *Krisnakant/Krishnakanta - Baruah, Barooah etc... ---- 2. Acharya/Acharjee 3. Bhattacharjee/Bhattacharya 4. Bhagawati/Bhagwati 5. Bardoloi/Bordoloi/Bardalai 6. Bor/Bar - Kotoki/Katakey/Kataki/Pujari/Poojari/Puzari 7. Bor/Bar - Thakur/Thakore also, very rarely Borethakur/ore 8. Chakravarti/Chakraborti 9. Gain/Misra 10. Misra, Mishra 11.Goswami 12. Khound 13. Kotoky, Katakey 14. Pujari/Poojari/Puzari 15. Phukan/Phookan 16. Rajkhowa 17. Sarma/Sarmah/Sharma 18. Siddhant/Siddhanta 19. Savapandit 20. Shrutikar 21. Thakur/Thakore 22. Pathak 23. Rajguru/Razguru 24. Tamuli (Sarma Tamuli) Apart from the above, certain other surnames though not very common (as these surnames are written by Kalitas), may rarely be used such as, Changkakati, Chaliha, Khatoniar, Choudhury, by fewer Brahmins of Assam. Besides these, Baruahs, Rajkhowas and Phukans are equally present among Ahoms (non-Indo-Aryan community) and Kalita, though it is not common to see "Baruah" to be spelled as "Barooah" by Ahoms. Boruah and Borah are also common surnames among the Sutiya community. Bharman. Gotras * Atri - Krishnatriya * Bashistha/Vashistha * Bhadraj/Bharadwaaj/Bhardwaj/Bharadwaj * Bhargav * Chandilya/Shandilya/Sandilya * Garg * Gautam * Kashyap * Kaushik * Kondinnya/Kondolya * Katyayana * Kopil/Kapil * Mihirayan * Madhukalya * Parasara/Porasor/ Parasor/Porasar * Rishi Alambh- Alambayan/Alamayan/Alimman/alabyan/alamba * Vachyas (Bashyas) Brahmins in Assam strictly follow deity worship though they may pray and worship saints of Assamese community. Assamese Brahmans are less rigid than Brahmans of other parts of the country regarding religious and communal matter. See also * Ganak * List of Notable Assamese Brahmins References Category:Social groups of Assam Category:Assamese Brahmins